The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Various wall mounting devices for handing and storing items on a wall are known. US 2009/0134290 to Begic, for example, describes a slatwall mounting system that includes a wall mountable rail member (e.g., panel) and a bracket member. The rail member has slots for receiving the bracket member. The bracket member has a hook portion for hanging items thereon, and a cam for securely engaging a slot on the rail member.
As another example, US 2010/0122505 to Jakiel describes a slatwall system for mounting on a wall. The system comprises a plurality of wall panels that interlock with one another via tongue and groove attachments. The panels also have slots for engaging brackets.
Other examples of wall mounting devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,784, 6,763,957, 6,811,043, AU2008200650, and CN201515932U.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While wall mounting devices and methods are generally known, there remains a need to improve such devices and methods in order to optimize space utilization and reduce the number of installation steps. There also remains a need to simplify the installation process so that one person can easily perform the installation.
Thus, there is still a need for improved wall mounting devices and methods.